1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water stake and more particularly pertains to watering plants such as tomatoes and peppers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plant watering apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, plant watering apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of watering various plants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,274; U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,706; U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,968; U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,265; U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,400; and U.S. Pat. No. 500,140.
In this respect, the water stake according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of watering plants such as tomatoes and peppers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved water stake which can be used for watering plants such as tomatoes and peppers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.